Men's penis and testicles are constantly in contact, which is undesirable from hygienic and health points of view. Particularly in warm weather they may become sweaty, and drops of urine remaining after urination may coat the organs, both contributing to unhygenic conditions. Furthermore, contact and rubbing of the penis on the testicles can warm the testicles contributing to sterility problems. Briefs clinging tightly to the body also cause unpleasant constricting of the penis and the testicles.
Presently there are many men's brief designs known, with or without legs, made to cling against the body or not. The above problems are manifest in all the existing brief designs, because they have no separate space to receive the penis.
Document WO2009147458A1 discloses men's briefs with a separate space for the penis where the separate space for penis has large U-shape opening located symmetrically relative to the brief midline. The space consists of two physically separated spaces 7 divided by seams 6 and 4.